Draco's on the Case
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Draco is an auror as is Harry. One day, Draco goes to check on Harry per Ron's request and he finds his flat in shambles and blood throughout the room and no Harry. Kingsley puts him on Harry's case to find him. When he finally does, it's the last thing he expected to find.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new story from me. I've been working on this since the summer and finally finished it. It's a short story with about six short chapters. I'll post them all over the next couple of days, I hope anyway. Let me know what you think!**

 **Summary: Draco is an auror as is Harry. One day, Draco goes to check on Harry per Ron's request and he finds his flat in shambles and blood throughout the room and no Harry. Kingsley puts him on Harry's case to find him. When he finally does, it's the last thing he expected to find.**

 **The guy in the story named Tomas is pronounced Toe-moss in my head. It doesn't matter either way, but that was my thinking on the name :)**

 **Warning: There are some sensitive topics in here in regards to controlling relationships. If this is something that is hard for you, please don't read it. It's not too highlighted, but there are hints here and there.**

 **Draco's on the Case**

 **Chapter 1**

I had become an auror purely out of determination to stick it to my father. Well, stick it to the entire Wizarding world actually. I was brilliant at potions, but I was also a former Death Eater who knew a lot about how we worked. I figured I'd use my forced and unfortunate choice for good. It was a foreign concept to me, but I somehow managed to get through it and become one of the best aurors they had in my class. Granted, Harry Potter wasn't in my class since he had gone in right after the war, so I didn't have to compete against him. I tried not to focus on that fact and just rejoice in my epic abilities at being a brilliant auror.

My first year was like a punch to the face and a major blow to my ego. I have always been cocky and thought I was better than everyone. I had thought I'd grown out of that, but that first year proved that I was still definitely a cocky git and an idiot. My assignments at first were pretty boring, mostly kneazles stuck in trees or nifflers running rampant in jewelry stores. Occasionally I'd deal with people, but the problems were usually misunderstandings. The paperwork was more daunting than anything else.

No, the case that punched me square in the face was a case that needed all hands on deck and that meant I had to work side by side with Harry Potter. Well, we weren't really side by side as he was with a team, but we had to work in the same general area. The case involved several missing person cases that all seemed to have similar MOs. After lots of investigating from most of the aurors, including myself, we finally cornered the people responsible. It was an epic battle and one that nearly got me killed. I was so busy watching everything that was happening, thrilled to _finally_ be in the trenches that I lost focus for one minute. I watched as Potter fought against three people. I couldn't believe how skilled he was. He moved quickly and all the clumsiness from his younger life was gone. He crouched and defended like he was four people in one. I wouldn't ever admit this to anyone, but myself, but I was entranced by him. Of course, that was just enough of a distraction for me as a curse missed its target and hit me square in the shoulder. It knocked me back and knocked me out. I was in St. Mungo's for a week.

I had hoped that no one had seen what I had been doing when I'd been hit, but I wasn't lucky enough for that. Soon, everyone knew. Potter even came to check on me in the hospital or so I'm told. I never saw him. After my accident, I was on desk duty for the remainder of the year. They contemplated kicking me out of the aurors because my distraction could get somebody killed and nearly did me in. I promised never to do it again and that I would stay focused. I did.

Now, three years later, I was more respected and nearly everyone forgot about my Potter distraction. I had become a major asset to the team and quite valued. Potter seemed to notice my change in status, but he never really talked to me. The only time we talked was when he was working on a case with my team. Even then, we only talked about the case and nothing else. I had no idea about his life outside of the aurors and three years ago I would of said that I didn't care, but seeing him day in and day out, watching him work, watching the way he had changed, it made me want to know more about him, much more.

 **XXXX**

"Oi, Malfoy, we've got a new case coming your way. It's another missing person case. Seems that a wealthy pureblood family has not heard from their daughter in about a week. Shacklebolt has specifically asked for your team to work on it," Weasley stated as he dropped the file in my inbox. He had finally learned that tossing a file onto my desk wherever he pleased would get him hexed within mere seconds. It took about ten times, but eventually he figured it out.

"Because it's a pureblood family?" I muttered as I stood up and picked up the file. I opened it and widened my eyes.

"No, it's because she was your former fiancée before you broke her heart," he teased.

I glowered over at him. "I didn't break her heart. She didn't want to marry me any more than I wanted to marry her. Thanks. I'll look at it right now," I replied as I walked back over to my desk and sat down. I began looking through, but I sensed that Weasley hadn't left yet. I looked up at him and lifted my brow in question.

Weasley turned a bit red and looked back nervously. "Listen, uh, I was wondering if you might be able to talk to Harry," he asked quietly.

I lifted my other brow in disbelief. "Talk to Potter? What on earth would I have to talk to him about other than work as that is all we talk about," I replied, not hiding the bitterness in my voice. I had long since lost my ability to hide my bitterness about only being able to talk about work with Potter from Weasley. Some of Granger's intuitiveness had rubbed off on him and he knew all about my weird obsession with the green-eyed hero.

"Well, I was hoping you might be able to talk him out of his depression over breaking up with Tomas or is it Morris or….I don't remember who it is right now, but they broke up a week ago and he came to work for like four days after and he hasn't been back since and he's ignoring our firecalls and knocks at his door," Weasley replied.

I sat up a bit straighter at this news. No wonder I hadn't seen him for awhile. "Does he have a reason to ignore you?"

Weasley blushed and nodded. "We all got in a fight about it because we were trying to tell him that he needed to take time to find out the kind of man he really wants instead of settling for all the idiots who are only after him because of who he is. He honestly doesn't believe there's someone out there for him like that or they don't feel the same way and that he'll take what he can or something like that. He was pretty mad when he left," he explained.

I frowned. "And you think throwing me in the mix will fix everything?" I asked in disbelief.

Weasley nodded. "You can knock sense into him. You have a no nonsense attitude and he needs that. Hermione and I are too close to him to help him see that so the next best thing is you," he said with a shrug.

"His former nemesis and his work associate that only discusses work related items?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Please, Malfoy. We're worried about him. Will you just go and check?" he begged.

I smirked. Weasley, begging, was too good. I stood up and reached for my cloak. "Fine, I'll go check. If he hexes me or throws something at me, I'm coming after you," I warned him.

Weasley smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he said, sounding relieved.

 **XXXX**

I tried to floo first as that would be easiest in my mind, but unfortunately, I couldn't get through, not that I really expected to since I was not exactly on his friends list. I apparated to an alley near his flat and walked up to the door. I went to open the door, but it didn't open. I frowned and looked up at the board. I didn't see the name Potter on there and frowned again. I knew this was where he lived. I looked at the list more carefully and came across a name that rang a bell. Evans. I pressed the buzzer. There was no response. I frowned and looked at the door again. I wanted to smack myself in the head for forgetting that I was a wizard. I looked around, making sure there were no muggles about and flicked my wrist. The door unlatched and I smiled to myself.

I walked to the stairs and started up them. Potter lived on the top floor. It was a long trek and I could have used the lift, but I wanted to get my thoughts in order. I was I going to convince him that there was someone out there for him when I was the jealous type who couldn't help, but realize that I was attracted to him and that all our fights had been just a dance of sexual tension. Of course, that was my thinking and I had no idea if he even remotely thought about me in that way, but I had accepted that possibility long ago and try as I might to date other men and ignore those feelings, no one came close to him and I was sure no one ever would.

I shook my head and stopped suddenly. I could feel heavy wards and I knew that I was close. The hairs on the back of my neck tingled, but I shook it off. It was just an effect of the wards. I swished my wand over the ward and saw that it was an intention ward. I cleared my head and put forth that I was here on good intentions. It didn't take long before the ward gave way and I slipped through. I stopped again, a few steps higher and felt another ward. This one was a bit trickier. I went about dismantling it and once it was down, I put it up again as I passed it. I did the same for the rest of the wards, each one more difficult than the last. I replaced them all and once I got to the last ward, I froze. Something didn't feel right. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and it had nothing to do with the ward.

I dismantled his last ward and stepped through. I put it back up quickly and stared at his door. It was open slightly. There was a smell, a metallic smell, that was unmistakable. "Potter?" I called nervously, raising my wand. I stepped closer, erecting a shield and pushing the door open. I peered inside, the metallic smell becoming stronger. " _Lux splendida!_ " The room erupted in light and I froze, my eyes unable to comprehend for just a moment what I was seeing.

Potter's sitting room was a mess. Chairs and books were strewn across the room. Throw pillows were shredded. Blood was in puddles throughout the room. My heart pounded as I tried to move into auror mode. I closed my eyes, took several breaths through my mouth, and then opened them again. I pushed my fears away and became the auror I was trained to be. I cast preservation charms around the entire room and put on protection. I walked through the room, evaluating analytically. Each room appeared the same and each room had blood in it. A fierce battle had ensued here and there was no one there to declare the winner.

I shook as cold fear sunk into me. Something had happened to Potter. I knew it in my gut. I sent my patronus to Shacklebolt and went back to looking around. I stopped in front of the hearth where the blood looked a bit different. I knelt down and shined the light on it. Something was written, but it wasn't easy to read. I waved my wand over it and cast a deciphering charm. It wasn't long before the words reformed, in the air above the original, and formed into words that I could read.

 _Knows me._

 _Hurt…_

 _Help_

My eyes widened and I shuddered again. I preserved the words and stumbled from the room, becoming ill in the hallway outside his door. I didn't quite understand what the words meant, but something horrible had happened to Potter and I wasn't going to sleep until I found him.

 **XXXX**

I stood outside Potter's flat, watching aurors go in and out. Weasley had come by and was promptly kicked out and banned from Potter's flat and the case by Shacklebolt because he lost his mind when he looked around the flat. He couldn't shut off the part of his brain that was close to Potter.

After several hours of investigative work, I was sent back to the Ministry where I was told to stay put until Shacklebolt could talk to me. I waited for what seemed like hours, but it had only been about two before he was back. He looked tired and weary and quite worried about Potter.

"How do you feel about being in charge of this case?" he asked as he gestured for me to sit down across from him.

My eyes widened as I slowly sat down. In charge of a case? My very own case? "You can't be serious. This is probably the biggest case we're ever going to get. How could you possibly consider putting me in charge of this?" I questioned in disbelief.

"I know it's a lot of pressure and you're right, next to Voldemort, this is the biggest case we're going to get. Harry is very important to this department, to our whole world. I don't trust many people with his case, actually, I only trust you," he replied.

I spluttered at this and stood up. "Look, Kingsley, I am so grateful for this opportunity, but I'm not entirely an impartial person to Potter."

"I know. I know that as children you didn't get along at all seeing as you were on opposite sides of the war. But, I also know that you feel differently towards him now and I believe that out of anyone you are both close to him, but not so close that you couldn't do your best work. I think that you will do anything in your power to find him, but I also know that you'll keep a cool head while you're looking for him unlike Mister Weasley. Plus, his flat was shrouded in dark magic. I'm sure you felt it," he explained.

I shuddered. Yes, I had felt it, but I didn't want to acknowledge that it was there. "The second I got past all his wards, I felt it. Look, I can already tell you right now that whoever went after him, knew him. His wards were in place. I was able to break through each of them, but that is only because most of them were auror type wards and I'm fairly good at dismantling wards. Aside from that though, Potter would have sensed danger and known that his wards were being taken down. Whoever did this knew him and had been to his flat before. I am certain of that."

Shacklebolt steepled his fingers and nodded. "Exactly why you're in charge. Find him, Draco. Bring him back to us," he ordered, his voice cracking.

I nodded. I couldn't say no. I would find Potter, and I would bring him home, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: There are some sensitive topics in here in regards to controlling relationships. If this is something that is hard for you, please don't read it. It's not too highlighted, but there are hints here and there.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Two Years Later_

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my eyes roughly. I had just gone through Harry's file again, but once again, nothing new appeared. He had been gone for two years exactly. I still worked on his case and followed any leads that I had, but they were all dead ends. Harry was still gone. A body had never been found so I hadn't lost hope that he was alive somewhere, but the longer it went that he was gone, the more hope was lost. Weasley and Granger had moved on, somewhat. They still checked in weekly to see if anything new had arisen and were broken-hearted each time I told them no.

Kingsley made me work on other cases after some time, but I never gave up. I kept working and I kept looking. I would find him, one way or another.

"Hey, Malfoy. So, uh, Mione and I are going out for a drink tonight to celebrate Harry. Do you want to come?" Weasley asked after knocking on my door.

I looked over at him and he frowned at me. I sighed and turned to face him more fully. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe we can come up with other ideas about where he might be," I suggested.

Weasley nodded. I knew he only agreed because it was the only way I'd go. I just hoped that each time we got together like this that something would be uncovered that we didn't think of before. It never did, but I still hoped that it would.

I walked into the Phoenix and saw Granger and Weasley immediately. I walked over to join them and accepted a hug from Granger. Harry would probably go into shock if he ever saw that. I hoped that someday he would.

"I'm glad you came, Draco," Granger said as we all sat down.

"Of course," I replied with a nod.

We made idle chit chat for awhile. At one point, Granger gasped and dropped her glass. Weasley grabbed it before it shattered on the table. I looked up at her and saw her wide-eyed gaze looking across the restaurant. "What is it?" I whispered to her.

"It's Tomas," she whispered back.

Weasley's gaze snapped up and looked across the room. I turned a bit more subtly and zeroed in on him. Weasley was ready to get up and approach him, but I held my hand up to stop him. He listened and we watched as the man sat down at the bar alone. I flicked my wrist quickly, casting a tracing charm on him. We couldn't approach him now.

"I can't believe he's here. He came out of hiding. Why aren't you going after him?" Weasley whispered harshly.

"Because he could lead us to Harry. I'm not about to spook him and miss out on the best lead we've had since he disappeared. We knew that Tomas was involved. We _knew_ he was. Dammit," I muttered angrily.

I had spent a lot of time looking into Tomas's background after I learned as much as I could from Weasley and Granger. Tomas was a mystery. All that we knew is that he was arrogant and a bit narcissistic. Harry swore he wasn't like that in private. They didn't spend much time around Tomas and Harry because Tomas seemed to keep Harry on a tight leash. There was only bare bones information about him out there that was very suspicious, but we couldn't get past what was out there to figure out more about him.

"Look, when he leaves, I'm going to follow him. I will let you know immediately if I find out anything, alright?" I told them.

They nodded, reluctantly. The rest of the time we pretended to converse, but we kept tabs on Tomas and the second he got up, I left as well, disguising myself on the way out and then disillusioning and silencing myself as I got out of the restaurant. Luckily for me, Tomas didn't apparate. He kept walking. I followed as closely as possible. I noticed that the town started to disappear behind us and that we were walking into a neighborhood. I frowned. Tomas turned down a side street and I followed. The houses were becoming more spread out now. I was starting to get nervous, wondering if he knew I had been following him and was leading me out to the countryside to kill me or something.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to wait much longer to learn my fate. He had reached a nice enough house and started up the path. I followed him and stopped as he arrived on the stoop. He reached for the doorknob, but it opened before he could open it himself. I watched as the person who opened the door came out onto the stoop, a smile on their face.

"Hey, you're back," they said. My hand flew to my mouth as I immediately recognized that voice. The person stood in the light and I had to clamp my mouth closed so I didn't gasp out loud. It was Harry. His hair was shorter, his glasses were gone, and he dressed differently, but there was no mistaking that it was him.

"Of course, there wasn't much going on tonight," Tomas replied. I glared at him because his smile was serpent like, but Harry seemed not to notice.

"That's too bad. Maybe tomorrow night you'll have more luck. I could go with you and help you scout things out," he suggested.

I watched Tomas closely and saw the brief glimpse of fear hit his eyes before it flitted away. He didn't want Harry out in public. "No, I think I'll be just fine on my own, but thank you. Besides, you'll probably be too tired after working tomorrow," he told him.

Harry frowned slightly, but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is going to be a long day tomorrow. I was going to have my tea out here on the porch. Do you want to join me?"

Tomas shook his head. "I think I'll head to bed. Don't be too long," he told him as he leaned forward and instead of kissing Harry's lips, like it seemed he wanted, he kissed his cheek. Harry frowned as he watched him go inside. "Good night, Tomas," he muttered.

"Good night, James," he replied as he shut the door.

James? What the hell? I walked closer. Harry sighed and looked up into the sky, frowning. He had a distant look in his eyes as he sat down on the porch swing. He was alone and I could grab him right now and take him to the Ministry, keep him safe. However, I had a horrible feeling that if I did that, it would be a horrible mistake. Tomas had clearly kidnapped him and had messed with his head somehow. This was not the Harry Potter I knew.

I stayed and watched him until he went inside and the lights turned off in the house. I moved out of their wards and took up residence across the street. I was going to follow Harry to work and see if my fears were real. I wouldn't let him slip through my fingers.

The next morning, I watched as Tomas left the house first. I glared at him, cursing him in my mind. About an hour later, Harry left the house as well. I could have been smart and investigated the house, but instead, I followed Harry to see where he worked. Interestingly enough, he worked near the house in a bookstore, a muggle bookstore.

I waited outside the store until it opened for business. As soon as it was opened, I dropped my glamour in the alley and then assessed my appearance to be sure I'd fit in the muggle neighborhood. I was satisfied enough and entered the bookstore. I looked around carefully, noting that I was the only one there besides Harry who was behind the counter, setting up his register.

"Good morning, anything I can help you with today?" he called out as he looked up from his register.

He froze when he saw me. I didn't move, but my heart was pounding as I hoped that he hadn't actually had his memory tampered with. His eyes widened as he looked me up and down. I squirmed under his scrutiny. "Um, no, I am just looking, thank you," I replied.

Harry still stared at me as if he didn't comprehend what I was saying to him. "Are you alright?" I asked uncertainly, trying to pretend I was a concerned customer.

Harry shook his head and opened and closed his eyes a few times. "Sorry, you just…. um, you…. do I know you?" he asked in confusion.

I walked over to the counter, my hand outstretched. "Abraxas," I told him.

His eyes widened a fraction and his expression continued to show his confusion. He shook my hand though. "James," he replied quietly, uncertainly.

"Nice to meet you. I must just remind you of someone," I told him as I looked around a bit.

Harry snorted. "Tomas says that I have these episodes where I think I know someone, but in actuality it's just vivid imagination or he says that I've seen them before in passing and happen to see them again," he explained.

"I see. Did you have an accident or something?" I asked.

"I did a couple of years ago. I hit my head pretty good and my mind's been a bit jumbled ever since," he explained.

"Do you just get confused or have you forgotten things?" I asked. Harry gave me a suspicious look and I could tell that he was going to shut down. I had to think fast. "Sorry, that's probably too personal. My mother had an accident and she forgot most of her life. I was just curious if that happened to you, too," I said quickly.

Harry frowned. His suspicious look lessened somewhat. "I've forgotten most of my life, yes. I see snippets of when I was younger and things here and there when I was a teenager, but my memories are only solid since my accident," he explained.

I nodded, feeling sick to my stomach. This wasn't right. Tomas had clearly done something to him. "Well, maybe someday your memories will come back. I'll let you get back to work. I'll just have a look around, see if anything jumps out at me," I told him.

Harry nodded and as I turned and walked away I could feel him watching me. I walked as far from the register as I could before I let the breath out that I'd been holding. Merlin, what was I going to do? I couldn't take him in because he wouldn't be safe and I couldn't go after Tomas because if he got away I would never find Harry again. I had to figure this out. I had to get in touch with Kingsley and let Weasley and Granger know what I found. I had to have a plan if I was going to both save Harry and put Tomas away for the rest of his life.

I found a book that seemed somewhat interesting and was about to approach Harry again when the bell chimed. I peeked out and saw that Tomas was there and he looked a bit worried. I slunk back into the shelves and cast a quick glamour on myself in case he went snooping. It wouldn't do if Tomas recognized me as it's not easy hiding that I'm a Malfoy.

"Tomas, what are you doing here?" Harry cried out in surprise.

"Is anyone here?" he demanded.

Harry glanced over Tomas's shoulder and saw me through the books. My eyes widened as he looked back at Tomas. He was surely going to rat me out. "No, just me. What's wrong? You seem upset," he said.

I quickly disillusioned and silenced myself again. I also put a magic tampering charm on me in case Tomas could pick up on my magic. It was obvious that he was trying to pretend they were just muggles.

"I think somebody trespassed at our house last night," he replied as he stepped back and started pacing a bit.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"I could just tell, alright. Did you see anything when you were out there last night?" he demanded.

Harry frowned at him. "No. I drank my tea, looked at the stars, and that was it. I saw nor sensed anyone else. You're being ridiculous. You've been acting like this since I took this job. You act as if at any moment someone is going to steal me away or that someone is out to get us. You're becoming ridiculously paranoid."

My mind screamed that Harry needed to shut up already. Tomas was dangerous. "I am not being too paranoid. I'm cautious. I don't want anything to happen to you, baby," he said in a soothing voice. I wanted to gag and by the quick expression on Harry's face, he felt the same.

Harry sighed. "You worry too much. Shouldn't you be at work? Your boss isn't going to like that you're skipping out, again," he warned.

Tomas nodded and glanced around the shop once more. He leaned forward and kissed Harry quickly. Harry didn't turn his head in enough time and ended up taking the kiss on the lips. When Tomas turned away, Harry looked annoyed. "Yes, you're right. Well, I'll see you tonight. Enjoy your day," he called as he rushed out of the store.

I knelt down and took my disguise, invisibility, and silence off. I heard Harry move away from the counter, no doubt looking for me. I stood just as he came to the aisle I was on. I smiled and he blushed slightly and got the wide-eyed look again.

"Sorry about that. Tomas is a bit possessive. It's stressful," he commented absently as he glanced at the door, worrying his lip.

"Well, I imagine that he is just protective of you since you had an accident. Did someone cause the accident or something? His worry about someone being at your house is odd," I asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know who and we left the town we were in just in case they came to finish me off. That's what Tomas says anyway," he replied.

"Tomas seems to tell you a lot of things," I commented, trying to keep my anger at the man at bay.

Harry snorted. "He does, yes. I don't get to spend any time outside of our house except when I'm here. The only people I interact with are customers and even then it's just a brief encounter. I have no friends and neither does he. He said that after my accident, my friends thought it'd be safer for me to be as far from them as possible in case whoever did this to me came back. It's strange because I feel like the friends I did have would never leave my side, you know?" He laughed and shook his head. "You're the first person that I've talked to where I've felt comfortable enough to tell more about my life than the bare minimum. You must have cast a spell on me or something," he laughed again, rolling his eyes.

I shifted and bit my lip. Harry was looking at me now and his eyes were drawn to my lips. He blushed and quickly looked away. "Why do you stay with him if he's keeping you from so much?" I asked him quietly.

Harry shuddered. "I've tried to leave before, but it's like he's got this tether on me because I can never get very far from him. I feel like I'm being drawn to somewhere else, but every time I try to go towards it, he pulls me back. Probably just my memories calling me," he shrugged.

I stepped closer to him, testing the waters, seeing if I could get any other reaction out of him. "Well, I could hang around and give you an outlet if you'd like," I suggested in a voice that suggested much more, and by the intake of breath that Harry made, I'd say it worked well enough.

"He'll know," he whispered, gulping and glancing towards the door.

I stepped back. "I don't want to put you in unnecessary trouble. I was just offering to help you feel less alone. Maybe I'll come by another day or something," I told him.

I stepped around him and started for the door. I was taking a big risk here and I just hoped that the confusion as to who I was, was enough to have Harry want me to come back. I got nearly to the door before he called out to me. "Wait! Um, yeah, actually, I think that it would be nice to have an outlet. I haven't been able to talk to anyone in two years and there's just something about you that makes it easy for me to want to talk. I don't work tomorrow, but Tomas does. You could come by the house, it's just down the block," he said as he walked over to me.

I smiled to myself and turned around, replacing my smile with an uncertain expression. "Are you sure? I don't want to cause any problems," I asked uncertainly.

Harry nodded. He walked over to the counter and scribbled something down. He handed it to me without a second thought. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" he said with an uncomfortable laugh.

I laughed a bit too and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Harry smiled and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Tomorrow," he repeated.

I nodded and walked towards the door. I muttered my glamour charm and walked out of the store. I went to an alley down the block and apparated away. I had to get my plan figured out now. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to have much time before Tomas found out about me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I forgot to mention in Chapter 1 (I'm going to fix it after I post this), but in my head Tomas is pronounced as Toe-moss. Obviously it doesn't matter either way, but that's his name in my mind lol. Thank for the reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

 **Warning: There are some sensitive topics in here in regards to controlling relationships. If this is something that is hard for you, please don't read it. It's not too highlighted, but there are hints here and there.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Kingsley, I need to speak with you," I said as soon as I made it up to the ministry offices. Kingsley was very much involved in a meeting and by the look he was giving me; he wasn't pleased with my interruption.

"Auror Malfoy, you're interrupting an important meeting. Can it wait?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I apologize, sir, but no, it can't wait," I replied earnestly.

He sighed and gave the others in the office an apologetic look before he glared at me and walked out of his office. I followed him down the hall to his personal office and closed the door quickly. "This better be good, Draco. That meeting is very important."

"I know and I'm sorry, but this just couldn't wait. I've found him," I said.

Kingsley's brow lifted. "Found whom?"

"I found Harry!" I exclaimed.

Kingsley paled and he sank into his chair. "You found him? Alive?"

I nodded. "Yes! He's living just a few towns away from here. As we always suspected, Tomas is responsible for his disappearance and based on my conversation with Harry, he's responsible for his lack of memory of his previous life, too."

Kingsley covered his face and shook his head. I could see a few tears slipping down his cheeks. "That's wonderful. Why didn't you bring him in?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Tomas has him on a very tight leash. I only found him because Tomas came into this new restaurant I went to with Granger and Weasley and they recognized him. I followed him to his house and Harry met him at the door. Tomas is controlling him. I don't think he's under the imperius because we all know that Harry can shake that off and he's not acting like a mindless person. I think that Tomas cast a memory charm on him and is also somehow keeping him from leaving him. Harry said that he's tried, but he always seems to end up back with Tomas. He's in a very dangerous situation and based on what we saw at the crime scene, Tomas has no qualms about hurting him."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't bring him in," Kingsley repeated.

"Sorry. Last night, I wanted to follow Tomas to see if he led to Harry and he did. I could have taken him in right there, but I needed to talk to Harry, see if he was there on his own free will. He's not, but I'm afraid that if I bring Harry in, he will end up back with Tomas and we'll never see him again and if I bring Tomas in on suspicion with no evidence to back it up, he'll get out and disappear with or without Harry. I'm afraid that if he's without Harry, he'll come after him again and he'll be in danger. We have to play this right. We have to investigate. Let me get close to Harry and see what I can find out from his house. There has to be something there," I explained.

Kingsley frowned and looked thoughtful. "Alright. We'll do it your way. Get your team on Tomas while you work on Harry. We need to keep this under wraps. If Tomas finds out, he will leave. Be careful, Draco, alright?"

I nodded. "Thank you, sir." I turned and rushed out of his office and down to my own. My team was at their desks doing paperwork. "Stevens, Richards, conference room," I ordered to the two. They were the best at blending in and staying unseen. If anyone could keep tabs on Tomas, it was those two.

"What's up, boss?" they asked.

"We've had a breakthrough on Harry's case. I need you two to follow our main suspect. It is Tomas, as we've suspected the entire time. I followed him from a restaurant I was at last night and he led me straight to Harry. We have to keep this under wraps. He will leave with Harry if he has any idea that we're on to him. I will take you to their location this evening so that we can start our detail. Are we clear?" I ordered.

They both nodded and rushed from the conference room. I cast a quick patronus to Weasley. He took less than thirty seconds to meet me. "What is it? Did you find out anything?" he demanded.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "I found him. He led me right to him," I stated.

Weasley's eyes widened and he rushed forward, hugging me harder than I've ever been hugged in my life. "Thank Merlin! Where is he? Did you bring him here? Did you bring Tomas in?" he questioned as he stepped away, blushing scarlet.

"He's in a few towns over, not too far from the Phoenix. I didn't bring either of them here because we need to play it safe. Harry is definitely under some sort of memory charm and I also believe that he's being controlled in other ways by Tomas. He has no memory other than snippets and he's going by the name of James. He told me that he's tried to leave Tomas, but he somehow always ends up back where Tomas is. Stevens and Richards are going to tail Tomas and I'm going to stick close to Harry. I want this to be an airtight case and I want Tomas to be put away for the rest of his life," I told him.

Ron nodded although he didn't look happy about the part where Harry still wasn't back and that he was under a memory charm. "I understand. I'll let Hermione know. We'll keep this to ourselves and make sure it doesn't get out. I can't believe he's alright," he said as he buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly. I shifted uncomfortably, overloaded by weird emotions that I wasn't used to seeing from Weasley.

 **XXXX**

I went back to Harry's that night and met up with my team. They looked quite plain and I barely noticed them when I arrived. "Great disguises. Have you seen anything noteworthy?" I asked as I settled in next to them.

"Tomas came home about an hour ago. He seemed on edge. Potter definitely looked unnerved as well. Tomas stood outside the house adding to the wards and looking for any holes. He just went back in the house a few minutes ago," Stevens replied.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. What kind of wards did he put up?" I asked as I looked at the house. We were on the porch of an abandoned house. Stevens and Richards had set-up wards around it, ones that couldn't be easily sensed and would hide us from those outside the wards. All anyone would see is an abandoned house, just as it looked every other day.

"Standard wards. A walk in the park for you," Richards replied with a wink.

I grinned and nodded. "How about you guys get some rest and I'll do first watch?" I suggested.

I didn't have to ask them twice. They went inside and I took up their seat on the porch. A pop sounded within the house and I turned to look. I heard voices and couldn't mistake the sound of a girl's voice. I growled and stood up. I walked over to the door and went inside. I was greeted by a sheepish looking Weasley and a determined Granger whose eyes found me immediately. I gave her an annoyed look and she blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, she wouldn't listen to me," Weasley apologized.

"Why am I not surprised to see you, Granger?" I drawled.

She pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin. "My best friend is across the street and he's been missing for two years. I just want to see him," she replied, starting out defiant, but then her voice started to waver and her bottom lip quivered.

I sighed. "Fine. I can't guarantee you'll see him."

She nodded and smiled as she followed me out of the house and back on the porch. We sat down and looked across the street. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I just couldn't sit and wait. I had to see him," she said quietly.

I looked over at her and nodded. I understood her reasons. "I know. He's different though. I mean, part of him seems weak and confused and the other part is like his usual self, determined to do what he wants. They are battling each other. I could see his confusion today, but then when I suggested I'd come by again, he told me I could go to his house while Tomas was at work. He said 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him.' It was strange, but we were also talking about things unrelated to work so…." I trailed off with a laugh.

She nodded. "Harry wanted to talk about more than just work, you know," she commented.

I turned to look at her in surprise. I opened my mouth to say something, but she gasped and her eyes widened. I turned to follow her gaze. My mouth went dry and my eyes widened. Harry was on the porch in pajama bottoms and nothing else. He had tea with him which I hardly noticed. Even from this distance, he looked amazing. I felt my cheeks burn as I stared at him.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and turned to look. Granger was no longer next to me. I looked around quickly and then saw her walking across the yard and went to the street. "Weasley! Get your wife!" I yelled.

Weasley ran out of the house and saw Granger walking determinedly across the street. I watched as Granger approached the house and before Weasley got out of the wards he waved his wand quickly over his face. I stood at the edge of the wards as I listened to what they were saying.

"Muffin! Muffin, where are you? Here kitty-kitty!" Granger called as she looked around.

I sighed and shook my head. Weasley caught up with her and started calling for the imaginary cat. "Muffin!" he called.

I looked up and saw Harry watching them. He was frowning. He set his cup down and walked down the steps of the porch. He approached them, looking confused. "Hi, are you looking for something?" Harry asked.

Granger and Weasley stopped and looked up at him. I couldn't see their expressions, but I sincerely hoped that they were keeping their cool. "Oh, um, yes, our cat went missing and we're new to the neighborhood so we really need to find her," Granger explained as she looked around again.

Harry nodded. He still looked perplexed, but he also looked like he was trying to figure something out. "I haven't seen one on our property. Where did you move to?" he asked.

"We moved in a couple of blocks over. We checked all over there and made our way this way," Weasley replied.

I looked around and found a leaf. I picked it up and transfigured it into a cat and placed it outside the wards. Harry looked past them and pointed. "Is that her?" he asked.

Granger and Weasley turned and I sighed as I saw that they had both done glamor charms on themselves and they were good, despite the haste. "Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!" Granger exclaimed. Weasley turned and approached the transfigured cat. He picked it up. I debated about make it a feistier cat, but changed my mind.

"You're welcome. Welcome to the neighborhood. If you're in need of any books, I have a shop down the street," Harry said with a smile. He still looked perplexed despite his smile.

Granger turned back to him and I knew she was smiling. "Oh, that sounds wonderful. Thank you."

The door opened and Tomas came out. I could feel the change in the air between Granger, Weasley, and Harry. "James! What are you doing?" Tomas called sounding disgruntled.

I saw Harry roll his eyes, but it disappeared quickly, almost like he hadn't done it in the first place. He turned and smiled at Tomas. "Oh, these people lost their cat, but they've found it," he called. He turned back around and smiled at Granger and Weasley. "Have a good night," he said as he turned and started back to the house.

"You too!" Granger called.

She watched as Harry went inside with Tomas, a possessive hand on his shoulder. She growled and turned around. She walked down the road a ways, Weasley following behind her with the transfigured cat still in his arms. They walked until they were out of sight of the house and then I saw them disillusion themselves and I assumed come back towards the abandoned house.

I didn't have to wait long as Granger and Weasley both came through the wards. "That man…." Granger growled as she walked past me. Weasley set the cat down which turned back into a leaf and followed after her. She stopped and turned to look at me. I could see tears in her eyes so I knew she would be sobbing quite soon. "Get him out of there," she ordered, pointing towards the house, before she turned on her heel and went back inside.

Weasley sighed and looked at me. "You're right. I know my best mate and that man was not him, at least not entirely. Whatever Tomas is doing to him, it needs to be stopped now," he told me.

"Don't worry, I'll get him out of there as soon as possible," I promised.

Weasley nodded and walked into the house. I heard a pop and knew that they had left. I sighed and resumed my post on the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Harry gets bold in this one... Enjoy :)**

 **Warning: There are some sensitive topics in here in regards to controlling relationships. If this is something that is hard for you, please don't read it. It's not too highlighted, but there are hints here and there.**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning, I woke up in time to see Stevens and Richards head out to follow Tomas and keep tabs on him. We had coins charmed to let us know when there was movement on either end. I was obviously more concerned about Tomas coming home early than movement on Harry's end.

I ate breakfast and watched Harry's house. I saw him come out onto the porch at one point, still in his pajamas. He had a shirt on this time, but he still looked amazing. I watched him drink tea and read a Muggle newspaper. He seemed relaxed.

After a couple of hours, it seemed like a reasonable time to show up at his house. I spent way too much time on my appearance and went through many ideas as to what I would say to him and how I would get an opportunity to look around his house.

I walked off the property, disillusioned myself and walked down to the bookstore. I slipped into a nearby alley and took off the spell and started towards Harry's house. I arrived and took a few deep breaths before I made a hole in Harry's wards and slipped through, undetected. Stevens and Richards were right, the wards were easy.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It opened within seconds and Harry was on the other side, grinning at me. I could tell that he'd taken the time on his looks this morning as well. That made me feel a bit better about the time I took. "Hey! You did come. Come in!" Harry exclaimed.

I smiled, hiding my surprise at the fact that he was happy to see me. I walked in and looked around. I could instantly feel that there were some spells in place. They were specifically keyed in to Harry which made me want to scream in anger. He was controlling him within his own house too.

"Of course. I said I would. How are you today?" I asked. I followed him into a sitting room. I looked around seeing nothing there that was remotely Harry. It made me even angrier.

"I'm doing well. Are you alright? You look angry," he questioned.

I looked back at him with a surprised expression. I could have sworn I hid that emotion. "Ah, well, I can feel the oppression in here," I replied with a shrug.

Harry frowned slightly and looked around. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "I thought I was the only one who felt it," he commented quietly.

We sat down and surprisingly he sat on the same couch as me. I turned to face him. "You know, I could take you somewhere, get you out of here for a bit," I suggested.

Harry shook his head. "No. I'd rather stay here. I so rarely get time for myself," he replied.

I nodded. "And yet you have company on your day to yourself," I teased.

He grinned. "Well, I did invite you."

I smiled. I looked around trying to find a way to get him to show me around. "Nice place you guys have here," I commented.

Harry nodded. "Would you like a tour? It's not much, but it's nice enough."

I nodded. Well, that was easy. He stood and I followed. We walked around for a bit and I looked things over closely, looking for anything that might give me any insight. I paused as we headed out of the study. "What is this?" I asked as I pointed at an object on the bookshelf. I could immediately tell that it was a dark artifact. It was a black music box of sorts. It was open and there was a fairy spinning around. There was no sound coming out of it, but I could tell that it was something strange.

Harry frowned as he looked at it. "Oh, it's some family heirloom that Tomas has. He insists on leaving it open even though it makes no sound."

I frowned. "What happens if you close it?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I've never tried. Too afraid to piss off Tomas, I guess," he replied.

I nodded and we walked out. I had a feeling that this music box was significant. I didn't find anything else as significant as the music box. We returned to the sitting room. I took a seat while Harry went into the kitchen to make some tea. I took out a muggle notepad and quickly sketched the music box and what Harry had told me about it. I cast a spell on it and it disappeared, making its way to the dark artifacts department for immediate investigation.

Harry came in and set the tray down. He made up my tea how I like it and handed it to me. We drank for a few moments. "So, tell me more about yourself. I haven't seen you around here before yesterday," he said as he set his cup down.

"Yeah, I was at a nearby restaurant and decided to walk through the town for a bit. I saw an old boyfriend at the restaurant and had to get out of there. I came across your bookstore and thought I'd come back and lucky for me, you were working," I replied.

Harry's brows lifted. "Old boyfriend?" he asked curiously.

I laughed. "Yeah. He cheated on me so I just couldn't be around him. Bitter, I suppose."

"I can't believe someone would cheat on you," he said as he reached across and touched my knee. I looked down at it and he immediately went to move it, but I reached down and stopped him, placing my hand over his. He looked up and met my eyes. We stared at each other for several moments and then something snapped and I was leaning forward, meeting Harry halfway and then I was kissing him.

It was soft and uncertain at first, but that didn't last long as he made this sort of moaning sound and he increased the pressure, brushing his tongue against my lips. I granted him entrance and the kiss deepened. I leaned back slightly and fell backwards, taking Harry with me. He landed roughly on me, but our kiss was not broken, if anything it became more intense.

After several minutes of kissing and moving against each other, Harry stopped and jerked back, pushing back until he was at the other end of the couch. I sat up and looked over at him, breathing heavily. He looked like he was fighting against something. "Excuse me," he said as he stood up and fled the room. I heard a door slam upstairs.

I sat up more fully, shaking. I hadn't been with anyone in years, but those kisses didn't even remotely compare to what it felt like kissing Harry. Under a spell or not, we clearly had a connection. I shot up, realizing that I had an opportunity to examine the music box. I felt bad taking advantage of Harry's inner turmoil, but I had to think of the bigger picture and I felt that music box was a major part of it.

I rushed upstairs as quietly as possible and was relieved to see that Harry had not gone into the study. I slipped inside and looked at the music box. I took out my wand and waved my wand over it. Several wards surrounded it. I quickly went to work, trying to dismantle them. These ones were more difficult than outside, but I knew I could do it. I kept glancing down the hall to see if Harry was coming out yet.

I finally took the last ward off and took a deep breath. There still wasn't any sound, but I could sense the spell that was emanating from it. I made sure that there was nothing else on it that would cause me harm and quickly cast a protective barrier on my hand as I reached up and closed the music box. I felt something shudder within the house and I stepped out into the hall to look around.

I started towards where I knew Harry was. I reached up to knock on the door, but then it flew open and a wild eyed Harry greeted me on the other side. His eyes widened and he stared at me in disbelief. I was confused as to what was going on with him.

I went to open my mouth to ask him if he was alright, but he leapt forward and hugged me, tightly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Um, you're welcome," I said uncertainly.

Harry stepped back and looked up at me. I smiled uncertainly. "How did you find me, Draco?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I staggered back. "Harry?" I asked. He nodded and smiled, tears coming to his eyes. "What? How? Have you been yourself this entire time?"

He shook his head. "What did you do?"

"Uh….. I closed the music box," I replied.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, a few tears slipping from his eyes. He opened them. "I've been fighting against Tomas ever since I got here. He came to my flat, wanting to talk. He wanted me to take him back and when I refused, he overpowered me, somehow, and brought me here. When I finally came to, I woke up here and my head was all jumbled and he told me that my name was James and that I had been in an accident and that I was safe now. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't figure it out," he explained.

"I went to your flat that night. Weasley asked me to because he and Granger were worried about you. They thought that I'd be able to get through to you. I knew, the second I got to your door, that something horrible had happened to you. I could sense it and I smelled the blood. Kingsley put me in charge of your case and I devoted all my time to trying to find you, following any lead that I could. Tomas disappeared and anything I found about him led me nowhere. I never gave up though. I saw Tomas at the Phoenix where I was with Granger and Weasley. I followed him and I saw you, safe and sound. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you," I explained.

Harry smiled at me and then lunged forward, planting a hard kiss on my lips. I staggered back in surprise and broke away for just a second before I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him close. He broke away and looked up at me. "That has been a long time coming," he whispered.

"Granger did say that you wanted to talk to me about more than just work," I whispered back.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. "So many times I just wanted to tell you that I liked you, but I never thought you'd return the sentiment so I just kept dating shitty blokes to try and fill the void. I should have realized what Tomas was doing to me, but he was so careful and subtle about persuading me away from suspecting how dark and dangerous he was. I feel so stupid," he said as he shook his head.

I reached out and gripped his hand. "You didn't know. You couldn't have known. People like him are charming and manipulative without you realizing it," I explained.

Harry nodded. "Ron and Hermione were right about him. I was just too far gone, too far under his spell to realize it."

I walked over to the study and placed a protective bubble around the music box and slipped it into a special bag. Harry watched me and shuddered as he looked at the music box. "I'm going to get this to the dark artifacts division to have them see what they can gather about this thing. We need to get you out of here. I'm going to tell Stevens and Richards to bring Tomas in," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the coin. I went to tap it to give my order when it lit up bright red. My eyes widened as did Harry's. "He's on his way back," I whispered.

I rushed into the study and found a simple paperweight. I quickly transfigured it into the music box and set it on the shelf, opening it. I looked at Harry who took on a determined look. I knew what he was planning. I shook my head at him.

"Let me bring him in, Draco, please. He has ruined my life. I need to do this," Harry insisted.

I couldn't think through my fear. I didn't want to leave him there. I didn't want to risk him getting hurt again or worse killed. Tomas was dangerous. "Harry," I stopped as I realized that I couldn't talk him out of this. Harry was going to do it. He had that determined look in his eye, the one that I loved. I stepped forward and kissed him deeply, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time I'd kiss him.

He kissed me back, but I pulled away when the coin burned brighter red, burning my hand. Tomas was close. I tapped the coin in an intricate pattern, knowing that Harry didn't have a wand. I engaged the spell that would allow an auror to call for help if their wand was taken. I put the coin into Harry's hand. "Keep this and activate it when you're ready. Remember that I'll you have to say is 'ready.' Please be careful, Harry," I pleaded.

Harry nodded. He rushed out of the room and I followed him down the stairs. He went through the kitchen and to the back door. He stepped out on the porch, holding on to my arm. "The wards are probably up to the porch. Make a hole through them and get out of here. I will be careful. Tomas is going to pay for this." He turned and went back into the house without another glance.

I flicked my wand, making a hole in the wards again and rushed off the property. I went around the side of the house, casting a disillusion charm on myself. I saw Tomas coming up the stairs as I rounded the corner. He looked angry and scared. He burst through the door. I felt sick for leaving Harry to deal with him, but I knew that there was nothing I could do when Harry made up his mind.

I ran across the street and made it onto the porch where Stevens and Richards were waiting. "Boss! I don't know what happened. He just flew out of work like he'd heard bad news or something!" Stevens exclaimed.

I nodded. "He probably felt the magic change in the house. He's been controlling Harry with this," I said as I thrust the bag at Richards.

He opened it and looked at the music box. His eyes widened. "I've seen something like this before. This is very dark," he muttered.

"Take it to the dark arts division and have them look at it ASAP. Harry is staying over there. He wants to be the one to bring Tomas in," I told him.

Richards nodded and apparated out of the house. I turned and looked back at the house. I pulled the extra coin I had out and held it in my hand. I was never very good at having patience when I wanted something and this was no different. This was agony, waiting to see if Harry would be okay. I wasn't thinking like an auror right now. I was thinking with my emotions and feelings for Harry. That was dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter and this chapter only is from Harry's POV. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: There are some sensitive topics in here in regards to controlling relationships. If this is something that is hard for you, please don't read it. It's not too highlighted, but there are hints here and there.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Harry's POV_

My mind was clear and I could finally remember everything. Having this clarity now made the last two years so much worse. Tomas had taken everything from me. He was going to pay for that.

I rushed into the sitting room and picked up the tea cups, rushing to put them in the sink. I was making a fresh cup of tea when I heard the front door burst open and Tomas calling my name, my other name.

"James! James, where are you?" he called out in a frantic voice.

I rolled my eyes and hollered back. "In the kitchen!"

I turned to see him come flying in through the door. He looked around the room and I watched him, looking as alarmed as I could muster. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and frowned. "Who was here?" he demanded.

I lifted a brow and looked at him in confusion. "No one. At least not that I'm aware of, why?"

He frowned further and turned out of the kitchen. I heard him going up the stairs and walked out and looked up. He went straight into the study. I held my breath, waiting for him to realize that the music box was a fake. He came back out looking confused.

"Did you touch the music box?" he demanded.

I shook my head. "You told me I'm not supposed to so why would I?"

He looked at me and I saw an expression cross his face that made my heart rate pick up. He started down the stairs, suspicion all over his face. "You're lying," he whispered harshly.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. This was nothing new, calling me a liar anyway. I went over to the drawer and pulled out a knife, setting it on the counter. I turned back around, blocking it from view. Tomas walked in, hands at his sides, balled into fists. "I've been here all morning and no one has been here. I didn't touch your music box. Why are you even home? I've told you that your boss isn't going to put up with you leaving whenever you feel like it. I'm perfectly capable of following your directions while you're at work," I told him, my tone angry.

He took a few steps towards me and I reached behind me, ready to grab the knife to defend myself. "You're not acting like yourself. What did you do?" he demanded.

I narrowed my gaze, my hand wrapping around the knife. "I am acting like myself, for the first time in two years," I replied.

Tomas's eyes widened slightly. "Harry."

I brought the knife out and pointed it at him. "Yeah, Harry. I can't believe that you are so deranged that you would kidnap me and put me under a spell to control me. What have you achieved, Tomas?"

Tomas narrowed his gaze and pulled his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at me. "Simple. I wanted a piece of Harry Potter and I was going to do anything to make it possible," he replied.

"You have been using dark magic on me since we met. What the hell is wrong with you? How could you possibly think you'd get away with this?" I demanded.

Tomas smiled and it wasn't a nice smile at all. I realized that he'd smile like that all the time, but it never seemed more evil than it did now. "I got away with it for over two years and I will continue to get away with it. I don't know what you did or how you broke the spell, but I will put you back under it so far that you'll _never_ be able to get out of it," he promised.

I grinned at him, trying to not show my fear. "It wasn't me who broke the spell," I told him.

Tomas's eyes widened slightly and his wand hand wavered. "What do you mean?"

I grinned further. "A dark wizard was here and found your stupid music box and realized what it did. He broke the spell and I am so thankful that you decided to get a drink after work a couple of days ago. Otherwise, I'd still be under your spell," I told him.

"What are you talking about? What does getting a drink have to do with anything?" he demanded.

"He saw you and followed you here. You couldn't fool him. He knew it was me! He knew it! He knew that something was wrong with me and that I wasn't myself. He reached out to me and he's been watching me ever since!" I yelled angrily.

Tomas's wand hand started shaking more. "Watching you?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"I imagine there are a few aurors just across the street, waiting for me to overtake you. You are done getting away with this, Tomas. Done."

His eyes moved back and forth frantically. I could see him unravelling. My fear increased. I probably should have kept my mouth shut, but I just couldn't. I was so angry. He flicked his wand and muttered a spell. Now that I had my wits about me, I dove out of the way and the spell hit the cabinet above me, wood shards went flying through the air. I covered my head as they fell around me.

I didn't stay covered long and started scrambling towards him. He'd fallen backwards to dive out of the way. His wand was still in his hand, but I had to make a grab for it. He sat up, realizing that I was coming for him and he shot off another spell. It hit me in the shoulder and I nearly dropped the knife to clutch at the pain that laced through my shoulder. I gritted my teeth and continued towards him. Once I was close enough, I lunged at him. I probably should have dropped the knife before doing that, but I didn't care. I tackled him to the ground. He struggled with me, trying to knock the knife out of my hand while I tried to knock his wand out with an arm that was struggling to follow what my brain wanted it to do.

He hit my arm just right and the knife fell out and clattered away, out of reach. I gritted my teeth more and pressed my knee harder into his chest. Using as much strength as I could, I pulled his fingers back and he dropped his wand, crying out in pain. I grabbed the wand and scrambled off of him.

I couldn't get away fast enough. He recovered too quickly and grabbed my leg. I cried out as he tried to pull me towards him. I kicked with my other foot, kicking him in the face. I heard something crunch and my leg was free. I scrambled away and turned to look at him, wand raised. He was clutching his mouth with one hand and had the knife in the other.

We stared at each other for just a few seconds and then three things happened. I pulled the coin out and whispered 'ready' to it, Tomas flung the knife at me with precision, and I cried out the binding spell. The knife went into my shoulder, too close to my heart for my liking and the binding spell hit Tomas square in the chest and he fell backwards, ropes wrapping him up tightly.

I stared down at my chest and saw the blood oozing out of the wound. I knew not to pull it out and I hoped that when I passed out, as I was quite lightheaded, that it wouldn't fall out on its own. The last thing I saw was Draco coming around the corner, eyes wild with fear and another emotion that made me feel quite warm.

 _Draco's POV_

I was pacing and trying hard not to pull on my hair. I had no idea what part of the house they ended up in. Stevens was watching from the porch as well, the coin in hand as I was too stressed to hold onto it. I heard movement behind me and turned to see Kingsley and Weasley coming out of the house, a few other aurors behind them.

"Are you mad, Malfoy? How could you let him handle this on his own and without a wand?" Weasley demanded.

I turned to glare at him. "He's your best friend. I would think by now you'd know him. He was determined to do this on his own! You've had experience with a determined Harry Potter, right?"

Weasley blushed slightly. "Alright, fine. There's no talking a determined Harry out of whatever it is he's doing," he amended.

I nodded and went back to pacing. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang and turned to look over at the house. I saw the end of a red flash coming from the kitchen and wood shards flying through the air. I leapt off the porch and started running towards the house. Damn, Harry and his determination!

"Auror Malfoy, stop!" Kingsley bellowed behind me. I stuttered to a stop and turned to glare at him. He lifted his brow at me and I saw a look cross his face that told me that I wasn't hiding my feelings for Harry very well. "He doesn't have anti-apparition wards on the house. You go in there and he will grab Harry and he will apparate them out of there and you will not see him again," he warned.

He was right, I knew it. It didn't make it any easier to wait especially when I heard someone crying out and more banging that suggested they were struggling. I went to my knees in the yard and buried my head in my hands. This was torture.

"He's ready! He needs us to come in!" Stevens cried a few minutes later.

I leapt up and ran across the street, shattering the wards as I ran. I flew through the door and made a beeline for the kitchen. As I turned the corner, all I saw was blood and Harry lying on the ground, looking at me with his beautiful green eyes before they closed and he passed out. I stopped, feeling my heart slamming into my chest. When had I fallen in love with him?

Kingsley rushed past me and instead of going straight to Harry; he turned his wand to the side of the room he couldn't easily see. Yeah, I was too close to this. "Don't mess with Harry Potter," Kingsley muttered as he chuckled quietly.

I stepped into the kitchen and knelt next to Harry. I stabilized the knife so it wouldn't move and put a wrap around the wound to hopefully stop the blood loss. I have no idea how I was able to do that. My head was a mess. I turned and saw Kingsley pulling Tomas up from the ground. Weasley was kneeling next to Harry now, preparing him for transport to St. Mungo's. Stevens was helping him.

I stood up and walked over to Tomas. He looked up at me and narrowed his gaze. "I should have known you were the one who found him and figured it out. Traitor," he hissed.

I balled my fist and punched him across the face, adding a bruise to the other side of his face. Blood flew out of his mouth. I grabbed his hair and tipped his head to look at me. "You will _never_ hurt him again," I bit out.

Kingsley reached out and gently pushed me back. He handed Tomas to the other aurors and they escorted him out. He then turned to me and looked at me. "I admire your dedication in not giving up on finding Harry. I hadn't realized how close you had come to this case and how it affected your judgement," he commented.

I looked away from him and watched as Weasley and Stevens apparated Harry away in a stabilizing bubble. I felt my heart constrict. I felt my eyes begin to water and I wiped quickly at them. "I didn't realize that either, sir. I'm not sure when it all changed from a silly crush to this," I muttered.

"Harry's in good hands now and I think he'll be alright. Go home and rest, Draco. We'll take care of this," he told me.

"Is that an order, sir?" I asked.

"I don't want to see you in the office for at least a week, so yes, it's an order," Kingsley replied.

I sighed and nodded. I wasn't going home. I was going straight to St. Mungo's. I walked out of the house and apparated straight away. I rushed inside and made it into the waiting room of the emergency department, but that was as far as I was allowed. I was stopped by one of my fellow aurors.

"Let me by, Jones," I requested.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I can't. The healers and Kingsley ordered everyone to stay out who wasn't necessary to healing Harry. You'll have to wait out here," he said apologetically.

I growled and turned away. Granger and Weasley were sitting in the waiting room. Granger jumped up when she saw me approach and threw her arms around me in a hug. It shocked me, as it always does, and it took me a moment before I returned her hug. She stepped back, wiping at her eyes and blushing.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked my voice thick with emotion. I really needed to get a handle on that.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it seems so by their initial evaluation. The knife missed his heart so he just has some tissue damage. He's going to be here for a few days as they analyze just what Tomas did to him and check to be sure that he doesn't have any lingering effects. You saved him, Draco. Thank you," she said.

I nodded and sat down. I rubbed my face feeling relieved. I sat that way for about fifteen minutes as I tried to gain control over my emotions and my swirling thoughts. I doubted whether or not the kiss we had shared had just been one of relief or true feelings on Harry's part. I shook my head. Even if it was a real kiss, Harry had been through so much. How could I expect him to jump into something with me when he'd just been under a literal spell for over two years? I had to give Harry some space now that I knew he was alright and that he was finally back where he should be. Was I going to be able to though?

"Didn't I order you to go home?" someone said from behind me.

I turned and looked over at Kingsley who was scowling over at me. "I will. I wanted to be sure he was alright. I knew if I went home, I'd sit there and worry until I knew," I replied as I stood up.

Kingsley nodded. "Come on. I'll let you in for just a moment and then I want you to go home and stay there," he reiterated.

I nodded and walked over to him, following him into the room that Harry was in. A healer was in there and he looked up at Kingsley.

"Minister Shacklebolt. It's important that Mister Potter is not disturbed," the healer told him.

Kingsley nodded. "I understand, but this young man here is the one who rescued him and he wants to be sure that Mister Potter is alright before he goes home for some much needed rest. He'll only be a moment," he told him.

The healer glanced at me, but I didn't really notice as I was looking over at Harry who was obviously asleep. His shoulder was bandaged up and he was hooked up to all sorts of machines. I saw a brain scanner that I assumed was checking for lingering magic and damage from Tomas's spells. I saw a blood replenishing potion being administered. The usual heart, pulse, and blood pressure monitor were also hooked up.

"Very well, then. Five minutes," the healer said before he turned and left the room. Kingsley squeezed my shoulder and then left. I was alone with Harry now and I didn't know what to do or say.

I walked over to the side of his bed and picked up his hand. It was nice and warm which I knew was a good sign. I let my eyes trail up his arm and across his chest before settling on his face. He looked peaceful and young and handsome as hell. My heart beat faster as I looked at him, realizing that I was very much in love with him. The odds of him returning my feelings in the same way were slim which made me angry with myself for allowing myself to fall so in love with him. I shook my head, pushing my inner turmoil away.

"Well, Potter, it looks that once again you have defied the odds. You have no idea how grateful I am that you're so damn lucky. I never gave up hope that you were still out there somewhere. I'm glad that Tomas was too into controlling you that he didn't kill you. That's about all I'm glad for related to him other than the fact that he didn't hurt you more than he did. Kingsley has ordered me to stay at home and it sounds like you aren't supposed to have people in here while you recover anyway. I think Kingsley knows how I feel about you so he let me come in before he made me go home. He's too intuitive. That's what years of experience gets you, I guess. I'm sure Granger and Weasley will be let in to see you, too. I should go though. I have a lot to sort out and looking at you is making it harder for me to want to leave. I'm glad you're alright, Harry. You have no idea," I told him. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I stepped back and squeezed his hand once more and turned to leave. When I got to the door, I glanced back at him once more and then turned to leave.

I walked out of the room and saw Kingsley waiting. "Thank you, sir," I told him before I walked past him and headed back outside to apparate home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back to Draco's view. This is also the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Draco's a bit hopeless in this chapter lol. Also, be prepared for a steamy ending ;)**

 **Warning: There are some sensitive topics in here in regards to controlling relationships. If this is something that is hard for you, please don't read it. It's not too highlighted, but there are hints here and there.**

 **Chapter 6**

A week later, I was ready to get back to work. Granger had been sending me regular updates on how Harry was doing and Weasley was keeping me updated on the investigation into Tomas. Kingsley still wasn't letting me back at work and my house was cleaner than it'd ever been because I couldn't stop cleaning. My house elves were going so spare that I sent them to the Manor to help out there.

I learned that Tomas was the son of a Death Eater who was prominent during the first rise of the Dark Lord. The Death Eater didn't participate much in the second rise, but he ended up in Azkaban in connection with a few incidents. It seemed that Tomas was quite angry about that. The music box was also an interesting piece. It had apparently been making its rounds for hundreds of years and was a much coveted dark artifact. My father had given me a lot of information on it which I had passed on to the aurors. It had been successfully destroyed so that it couldn't wreak havoc again.

The music box had a controlling spell on it as well as a mind jumbling spell that caused the person who the spell was directed at to never stray far from who was controlling them no matter how hard they tried and it made their mind a mess so that they could only see one reality and one that was typically not the real one which was what happened with Harry. There was no doubt in my mind that Tomas was going to Azkaban for the rest of his life. It still made me angry that he had done so much to Harry, but it was slowly going away because I knew he was done for.

I still couldn't settle down though. My feelings were still a mess and I believed it would stay that way until I had some sort of closure from Harry. I just needed to know that he didn't feel the same way about me. He had said that he did like me before all of this happened with Tomas and he did kiss me, but that didn't mean anything. When emotions are running high, you often say things you don't mean.

I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a glass and opened my drinks cabinet and pulled out some fire whiskey. It was only twelve o'clock, but I needed something to settle my nerves. I brought the glass to my lips and was about to take a sip when I heard a knock on my door. I frowned as I set the glass down and started towards the door. I opened it and looked at the person in surprise.

"Harry," I said in a surprised tone.

"Draco. Mind if I come in?" he asked.

I nodded dumbly and stepped back. He walked in and I shut the door behind him. "I didn't realize that you had been released already. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was released this morning. My shoulder wound is all healed and my mind is cleared of any lingering effects. I've been given a clean bill of health," he replied.

I smiled. "That's great. Would you like some tea?" I asked, suddenly nervous. Harry seemed a bit off to me.

Harry glanced into my kitchen and shook his head. "No, um, I came here for a reason and I'd rather not get distracted," he replied.

I paused in my movement to the kitchen and turned to look at him. "Okay, what's going on?"

"How did I not realize how you felt about me before this whole ordeal with Tomas happened?" he asked.

"Uh, well, I wasn't exactly making it obvious, well, obvious to you, I suppose," I replied uncertainly.

He laughed quietly and nodded. "Hermione knew. She knew that you had some sort of feelings for me. She tried to tell me several times, but I didn't want to believe that was possible. I figured that it was a long shot that you'd feel the same," he explained.

"Well, I did like you, but I didn't think you'd feel the same either. I mean, you were dating different blokes all the time so I figured I didn't have a chance, especially with our history and then you started dating Tomas and it seemed more serious. Now I know why it seemed like that, but at the time I believed I'd lost my chance," I told him.

"Do you still believe you've lost your chance?" he asked, his green eyes wider than I'd ever seen them.

I felt my cheeks heat. Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe Harry did return my feelings? I decided to throw caution to the wind. "When you're in love with someone, you always think there's a chance, deep down," I replied quietly.

Harry stared at me and I stared back. He started to smile and then he walked towards me. I froze, unable to move as I waited to see what he was going to do. He stopped in front of me, within reach. "So you're saying that you're in love with me?" he asked as he lifted his eyebrow.

I frowned slightly at the look on his face. He seemed to be teasing me. "Yes," I told him lifting my chin slightly and crossing my arms to glare slightly at him.

He grinned further. "Finally," he whispered before he pulled my arms from across my chest and leaned up to kiss my lips which were open in shock. He gripped my hands and then stepped back looking up at me with a questioning look.

I don't know what it was, maybe the hopeful look that was on his face or the fact that my entire body was on fire from just a simple kiss, but I pulled Harry against me and crushed my lips against his. He made a pleased sound and dropped my hands, placing his at my hips, pulling me against him. The contact nearly overwhelmed me and it wasn't long before I was leading him from my sitting room and into my bedroom. Our hands travelled everywhere they could reach and were soon fiddling with buttons and zippers as we stripped each other quickly, not missing a beat.

I broke away, breathing heavily, overtaken with nerves. "It's been a _really_ long time since I've been with someone," I whispered nervously.

"Me too," Harry replied as he looked up at me.

I looked down at him in confusion. "You and Tomas didn't…." I paused as he shrugged.

"I meant it's been a long time since I've been with someone that I want to be with so badly and who will not use me," he replied.

I nodded. I realized that he and Tomas had probably done things as men have needs, but it seemed that it wasn't exactly enjoyable which didn't surprise me one bit. I decided that I'd make it better for him.

I kissed him again and then left his lips, kissing along his jaw and neck, to his injured shoulder, and down his chest. He gasped as I passed over each nipple, taking a moment to give them some attention. Then I was on my knees, kissing across his stomach while I moved my hand slowly up and down his quickly hardening cock. Harry thrust into my hand and moaned. The sound was enough to encourage me to take it a step further. I looked at his leaking cock and leaned forward, wrapping my lips around it.

Harry cried out, thrusting into my mouth. I steadied his hips and grinned. I went to work taking him in as deeply as I could and sucking as I came back up. I ran my tongue along the underside of his cock and then I reached up and fondled his balls which immediately tightened. I knew it wouldn't be long and I was right. Without much of a warning, as I'm sure Harry wasn't expecting it, he came with my name tumbling from his lips.

I swallowed every last drop. I carefully let him go and kissed my way back up to his lips. He was breathing heavily and sweating. I kissed his panting lips and stepped back to look at him. He opened his eyes and looked back at me. "I'd forgotten what that feels like," he whispered.

I grinned and kissed him again. Harry's hand wandered down and wrapped around me. I thrust into his hand quite roughly, shocked at how amazing a different hand than my own felt. "Merlin, Harry," I muttered as he increased the pressure and speed of his movements.

"Make love to me, please," he whispered

"Are you sure?" I whispered, coming out of my fog bliss for a moment.

"Merlin, Draco, I've wanted you for years. Of course, I'm sure," he replied in that determined tone again. I grinned and kissed him again. I pushed slightly against him and he fell back on my bed. He situated himself up at my pillows and looked me up and down as I tried to regain my courage. He looked even more amazing than I thought he would against my bed. He made everything better.

I got onto the bed and laid over him. I kissed him again, fitting perfectly against him. He moved his hips against mine and my cock immediately responded to the movement and touch. I slid to the side of him and summoned the lube. I put a generous amount on my fingers and went to work preparing him, never stopping our kissing. Harry's cock was becoming hard again and his moaning and pushing onto my fingers became more insistent. He was clearly ready for me.

I added more lube to my own cock and lifted his legs, bending his knees. They rested against my shoulders as he displayed himself to me. I could hardly wait to be in the tight heat. I pressed against his entrance and slowly pushed in. He felt amazing. Harry closed his eyes, barely cringing at the pain.

Once fully sheathed, I shuddered and waited impatiently as he adjusted. He nodded and I started to move out of him slowly. I maintained a slow pace, in and out, and knew it wasn't going to be long before I came. Harry wasn't helping by the sounds he was making and the fact that he kept impaling himself on me.

I groaned, feeling my orgasm approaching. I picked up the pace, making sure that I hit the spot that I knew would drive Harry crazy. He cried out each time as his hand pumped up and down his own shaft. I felt him tighten and then I was coming, my orgasm ripping through me. Merlin, it felt good.

I slid out of him a few minutes later. I flicked my wand, cleaning us both. I collapsed next to him and stared up at the ceiling in my room. My breathing slowed and then my mind started to come back to me and then I wondered if we had just done too much too soon. Doubt started creeping in.

Harry popped up on his elbow and looked down at me. "Even trapped in my own mind, I knew that I loved somebody else. When I saw you at the bookstore, it came to the forefront. I was instantly attracted to you and for the first time in two years, wanted someone, truly wanted someone. Draco, I'm in love with you, too, and I cannot thank you enough for never giving up on finding me. You saved my life, again, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life thanking you," he told me.

The doubt ran away then, far, far away. He did return my feelings. He wanted me. He wanted to be with me for as long as possible. "I'm so grateful that I met up with Granger and Weasley that night," I whispered back.

He grinned and leaned down, kissing me once again. It set me on fire and it was quite a few hours before we left my bedroom or my house. Kingsley didn't ask me to come back for another week, returning the same time that Harry did. I had a feeling he knew what we'd been up to and knew that we'd need that time. It didn't matter much as Harry never left my house and moved in with me. It was perfect and well worth the wait.

THE END


End file.
